Spirits (SMF)
Spirits are essentially just collectible images. They first appeared in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, and have made a return in this game, though SMF is not a smash game and is not meant to be related to it... apparently... Spirit Board The spirit board is a well, board, that regularly has a set amount of spirits that can be won by partaking in battles. Every amount of time a random selection of spirits will be available. After each timer (which signifies how much time is left until the spirit disappears,) runs out the spirit disappears from the Spirit Board. The spirit will return to the spirit board again, so you don't have to worry about it going away forever. Unlike SSBU, there aren't specific battles designed for each spirit and instead, there are at least 400 different fights randomly assigned to spirits. By the way, spirits that you have already collected can still show up on the board, though it will notify you whether you've already gotten it. By the way, again, once you battle a spirit a certain amount of times, and fail to collect it, it will disappear from the board. Board Items Board Items are items that have effects on the Spirit Board. These include: * Rare Reprise- A rare spirit appears on the board for 15 minutes. * Filler- All open spaces are restocked with a new spirit * Shuffle- All current spirits are replaced with random new ones. * New Arrival- At least one spirit that hasn't been collected appears on the board * Rematch- You can rematch the last spirit you fought. Spirit Capsule Machine The Spirit Capsule Machine is a capsule machine where Coins are used to spin the crank and get a Spirit Capsule. The Basic Capsule costs 500 Coins per crank spin. Spinning it will reward you with a capsule, and opening the capsule will give you a random spirit without having to do any battles. Rarer spirits have a very low chance of being rewarded, but every non-event spirit is available here. Next, there is the Advanced Spirit Capsule Machine where only Rare Spirits are available. It cost 5000 Coins per spin. Finally, there is the Event Capsule Machine, which only appears during certain events. It only contains the spirits from that event. This machine is the only way to get certain event spirits, but the events will return, so you'll eventually get another chance at getting them. It costs 3500 Coins per spin. To see all events, check out SMF Spirit Events. Here is a full list of spirits found in Super Mega Fighters. The percentage next to each spirit signifies the chance of getting it from a capsule. All non-event spirits have the same amount of chance of appearing on the Spirit Board. # Noggin ⋆ # Mammott ⋆ # Toe Jammer ⋆ # Potbelly ⋆ # Tweedle ⋆ # Kayna ⋆ # Maw ⋆ # Drumpler ⋆⋆ # Fwog ⋆ # Furcorn ⋆⋆ # Shrubb ⋆ # Oaktopus ⋆ # Dandidoo ⋆ # Quibble ⋆ # Pango ⋆ # Cybop ⋆⋆ # Stogg ⋆⋆ # Flowah ⋆ # Glowl ⋆ # Phangler ⋆⋆ # Boskus ⋆ # T-Rox ⋆⋆ # Pummel ⋆ # Clamble ⋆ # Bowgart ⋆⋆⋆ # Spunge ⋆ # Thumpies ⋆ # Congle ⋆⋆ # PomPom ⋆⋆ # Scups ⋆⋆ # Reedling ⋆ # Repatillo ⋆⋆ # Floogull ⋆ # Barrb ⋆ # Whaddle ⋆ # Woolabee ⋆⋆ # Wynq ⋆⋆ # Ziggurab ⋆⋆⋆ # Sooza ⋆ # Thrumble ⋆ # Rootitoot ⋆ # Entbrat ⋆⋆⋆ # Deedge ⋆⋆ # Riff ⋆⋆⋆ # Shellbeat ⋆⋆ # Quarrister ⋆⋆ # Tring ⋆⋆⋆⋆ # Sneyser ⋆⋆ # Flum-Ox ⋆⋆ # Edamimi ⋆⋆ # Krillby ⋆⋆ # Yelmut ⋆⋆ # Incisaur ⋆⋆ # Bisonorus ⋆⋆ # Candelavra ⋆⋆⋆⋆ # Drummidary ⋆⋆⋆ # Ghazt ⋆⋆⋆ # Grumpyre ⋆⋆ # Reebro ⋆ # Jeeode ⋆⋆ # Humbug ⋆ # Arackulele ⋆⋆ # Whisp ⋆⋆ # Nebulob ⋆⋆ # Sox ⋆ # Jellbilly ⋆⋆ # Boodoo ⋆ # Kazilleon ⋆ # Bellowfish ⋆ # Dragong ⋆⋆ # Fung Pray ⋆⋆ # Zynth ⋆ # Brump ⋆ # Poewk ⋆ # Thwok ⋆⋆ # Dwumrohl ⋆⋆⋆ # Zuuker ⋆ # Screemu ⋆ # Tympa ⋆⋆ # Dermit ⋆ # Gheegur ⋆ # Whajje ⋆ # Creepuscule ⋆⋆ # Blipsqueak ⋆ # Scargo ⋆⋆ # Astropod ⋆ # Pixolotl ⋆⋆ # Bona-Petite ⋆ # Maulch ⋆ # Fleechwurm ⋆ # Wubbox ⋆⋆⋆⋆ # Shugabush ⋆⋆⋆⋆ # Shugarock ⋆⋆ # Shugabass ⋆ # Shugajo ⋆ # Shugabeats ⋆⋆ # Shugabuzz ⋆ # Shugavox ⋆⋆⋆ # Shugitar ⋆ # Punkleton ⋆⋆ # Yool ⋆⋆ # Schmoochle ⋆ # Blabbit ⋆ # Hoola ⋆ # Gobbleygourd ⋆ # G'Joob ⋆⋆⋆ # Yawstritch ⋆⋆ # Rare Noggin ⋆⋆ # Rare Mammott ⋆ # Rare Toe Jammer ⋆⋆ # Rare Potbelly ⋆ # Rare Tweedle ⋆ # Rare Maw ⋆ # Rare Drumpler ⋆⋆ # Rare Fwog ⋆⋆ # Rare Furcorn ⋆⋆⋆ # Rare Oaktopus ⋆ # Rare Shrubb ⋆⋆ # Rare Dandidoo ⋆ # Rare Quibble ⋆⋆ # Rare Pango ⋆ # Rare Cybop ⋆ # Rare Stogg (Fighter Spirit) # Rare Phangler ⋆ # Rare Flowah ⋆⋆ # Rare T-Rox ⋆⋆ # Rare Pummel ⋆ # Rare Clamble ⋆⋆ # Rare Bowgart ⋆ # Rare Spunge ⋆ # Rare Thumpies ⋆ # Rare Congle ⋆⋆ # Rare PomPom ⋆⋆⋆ # Rare Scups ⋆⋆ # Rare Reedling ⋆ # Rare Floogull ⋆⋆⋆⋆ # Rare Wynq ⋆⋆ # Rare Entbrat ⋆⋆ # Rare Deedge ⋆⋆⋆ # Rare Riff ⋆⋆ # Rare Shellbeat ⋆⋆ # Rare Quarrister ⋆⋆ # Rare Wubbox ⋆⋆⋆⋆ # Rare Ghazt ⋆⋆⋆⋆ # Rare Grumpyre ⋆⋆⋆ # Rare Reebro ⋆⋆⋆ # Rare Jeeode ⋆⋆⋆ # Rare Humbug ⋆⋆⋆ # Rare Arackulele ⋆⋆⋆ # Rare Whisp # Rare Nebulob # Rare Sox # Rare Boodoo # Rare Kazilleon # Rare Bellowfish # Rare Jellbilly # Rare Dragong # Rare Fung Pray # Rare Punkleton (Event Spirit) # Rare Yool (Event Spirit) # Rare Schmoochle (Event Spirit) # Rare Blabbit (Event Spirit) # Rare Hoola (Event Spirit) # The Dipsters # Parlsona # Tawkerr # Maggpi # Stoowarb # Attmoz # Torrt # Glaishur # Hornacle # Blasoom # Syncopite # Scaratar # Loodvigg # Plixie # Furnoss # Vhamp # Galvana # Theremind # Yuggler # Poppette # Bonkers # Rooba # Tapricorn # Periscorp # Gloptic # Epic Noggin # Epic Mammott # Epic Toe Jammer # Epic Potbelly # Epic Tweedle # Epic Maw # Epic Fwog # Epic Furcorn # Epic Oaktopus # Epic Shrubb # Epic Dandidoo # Epic Quibble # Epic Pango # Epic Cybop # Epic T-Rox # Epic Pummel # Epic Bowgart # Epic Spunge # Epic Thumpies # Epic Congle # Epic PomPom # Epic Scups # Epic Reedling # Epic Entbrat # Epic Deedge # Epic Riff # Epic Shellbeat # Epic Quarrister # Epic Yool (Event Spirit) # Epic Schmoochle (Event Spirit) # Epic Blabbit (Event Spirit) # Epic Hoola (Event Spirit) # Epic Punkleton (Event Spirit) # Steve Harvey ⋆⋆⋆ # Dr. Phil (Fighter Spirit) # Donald Trump ⋆⋆ # Barack Obama ⋆⋆ # Obama Cake ⋆⋆⋆⋆ # Judge Judy ⋆ # The Impractical Jokers ⋆⋆⋆ # Steve Wilkos ⋆ # Jerry Springer ⋆ # Gordon Ramsay ⋆⋆⋆ # Phil Swift ⋆⋆ # Colonel Sanders ⋆ # Anime Colonel Sanders ⋆⋆⋆⋆ # The Burger King ⋆ # Ronald McDonald ⋆ # Mario # Mario (Wedding) # Paper Mario # Metal Mario # Shadow Mario # Luigi # Mr. L # Wario # Waluigi # Peach # Daisy # Rosalina # Toad # Captain Toad # Baby Mario # Baby Luigi # Baby Peach # Pauline # Yoshi # Birdo # Geno # Mallow # Bowser (Wedding) # Dry Bowser # Bowser Jr. # Boom Boom # Kamek # Goomba # Koopa Troopa # Piranha Plant # Petey Piranha # Bullet Bill # Banzai Bill # Hammer Bro. # Boo # King Boo # Pokey # Cheep Cheep # Blooper # Gooper Blooper # Monty Mole # Wiggler # Buzzy Beetle # Spiny # Bob-omb # King Bob-omb # Thwomp # Whomp # Podoboo # Chain Chomp # Shy Guy # Wart # Paper Bowser # Eggplant Man # Mini Mario # Rabbid Peach # Rabbid Mario # Peachette # Super Star # Gold Mario # Peach (Wedding) # Shine Sprite # F.L.U.D.D # Piantas # Luma # Cappy # Starlow # Freezie # Viruses # Professor Elvin Gadd # Dice Block # Donkey Kong # Donkey Kong Jr. # Diddy Kong # Dixie Kong # Cranky Kong # Funky Kong # Lanky Kong # King K. Rool # Tiki Tak Tribe # Lord Fredrick # Kirby # Warp Star # Star Rod # Ultra Sword # Robobot Armor # King Dedede # Meta Knight # Halberd # Bandana Waddle Dee # Rick # Kine # Coo # Waddle Dee # Scarfy # Bronto Burt # Gordo # Plasma Wisp # Tac # Chef Kawasaki # Bugzzy # Mr. Frosty # Bonkers # Knuckle Joe # Whispy Woods # Kracko # Nightmare Wizard # Dark Matter # Marx # Masked Dedede # Galacta Knight # Bulbasaur # Ivysaur # Venasaur # Charmander # Charmeleon # Charizard # Squirtle # Wartortle # Blastoise # Caterpie # Metapod # Butterfree # Weedle # Kakuna # Beedrill # Pidgey # Pidgeotto # Pidgeot # Rattata # Alolan Rattata # Raticate # Alolan Raticate # Ekans # Arbok # Pikachu # Raichu # Sandshrew # Sandslash # Vulpix # Alolan Vulpix # Ninetales # Alolan Ninetales # Zubat # Golbat # Paras # Parasect # Venonat # Venomoth # Diglett # Alolan Diglett # Dugtrio # Alolan Dugtrio # Meowth # Alolan Meowth #Poliwag #Victreebel #Farfetch'd #Grimer #Muk #Onix #Krabby #Kingler #Exeggutor #Alolan Exeggutor #Koffing #Weezing #Galarian Weezing #Chansey #Tangela #Staryu #Starmie #Mr. Mime #Scyther #Magikarp #Gyarados #Ditto #Eevee #Porygon #Omanyte #Omastar #Snorlax #Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres #Mewtwo #Mew #Chikorita #Bayleef #Meganium #Cyndaquil #Quilava #Typhlosion #Totodile #Croconaw #Feraligatr #Spinarak #Ariados #Natu #Xatu #Sudowoodo #Politoed #Yanma #Murkrow #Unown #Pineco #Forretress #Dunsparce #Gligar #Steelix #Scizor #Remoraid #Octillery #Mantine #Skarmory #Porygon2 #Raikou #Entei #Suicune #Pupitar #Lugia #Ho-Oh #Celebi #Treecko #Grovyle #Sceptile #Torchic #Combusken #Blaziken #Mudkip #Marshtomp #Swampert #Seedot #Wingull #Pelipper #Shroomish #Breloom #Nincada #Ninjask #Shedinja #Sableye #Gulpin #Swalot #Wailmer #Wailord #Trapinch #Vibrava #Flygon #Cacnea #Cacturne #Corphish #Crawdaunt #Lileep #Cradily #Tropius #Kyogre #Groudon #Rayquaza #Jirachi #Deoxys #Turtwig #Grotle #Torterra #Chimchar #Monferno #Infernape #Piplup #Prinplup #Empoleon #Honchkrow #Chatot #Spiritomb #Skorupi #Drapion #Carnivine #Mantyke #Magnezone #Yanmega #Gliscor #Porygon-Z #Rotom #Dialga #Palkia #Giratina #Darkrai #Shaymin #Arceus #Victini #Snivy #Servine #Serperior #Tepig #Pignite #Emboar #Oshawott #Dewott #Samurott #Venipede #Whirlipede #Scolipede #Sandile #Krokorok #Krookodile #Maractus #Dwebble #Crustle #Sigilyph #Yamask #Cofagrigus #Tortouga #Carracosta #Archen #Archeops #Trubbish #Garbodor #Solosis #Duosion #Reuniclus #Ducklett #Swanna #Karrablast #Escavalier #Foongus #Amoonguss #Joltik #Gavantula #Ferroseed #Ferrothorn #Tynamo #Elektrik #Elektross #Litwick #Lampent #Chandelure #Cyrogonal #Shelmet #Accelgor #Stunfisk #Druddigon #Golett #Golurk #Pawniard #Bisharp #Rufflet #Braviary #Heatmor #Durant #Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion #Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus #Reshiram #Zekrom #Kyurem #Genesect #Chespin #Quilladin #Chesnaught #Fennekin #Braixen #Delphox #Froakie #Frogadier #Greninja #Scatterbug #Spewpa #Vivillon #Espurr #Meowstic #Honedge #Doublade #Aegislash #Inkay #Malamar #Binacle #Barbaracle #Skrelp #Dragalge #Clauncher #Clawitzer #Tyrunt #Tyrantrum #Dedenne #Carbink #Goomy #Sliggoo #Goodra #Kelfki #Phantump #Trevenant #Bergmite #Avalugg #Noibat #Noivern #Xerneas #Yveltal #Zygarde #Diancie #Hoopa #Hoopa (Unbound) #Volcanion #Rowlet #Dartrix #Decidueye #Litten #Torracat #Incineroar #Popplio #Brionne #Primarina #Pikipek #Trumbeak #Toucannon #Grubbin #Charjabug #Vikavolt #Wishiwashi #Dewpider #Araquanid #Morelull #Shiinotic #Wimpod #Golisopod #Sandygast #Palossand #Pyukumuku #Type: Null #Minior #Turtonator #Mimikyu #Drampa #Dhelmise #Tapu Koko #Cosmog #Cosmoem #Solgaleo #Lunala #Nihilego #Buzzwole #Pheromosa #Xurkitree #Celesteela #Kartana #Guzzlord #Necrozma #Marshadow #Poipole #Naganadel #Stakataka #Blacephalon #Zeraora #Meltan #Melmetal #Grookey #Scorbunny #Sobble #Corviknight #Rolycoly #Duraludon #Cramorant #Polteageist #Sirfetch'd #Zacian #Zamazenta #Inkling Girl #Inkling Boy #Sonic #Tails #Knuckles #Metal Sonic #Dr. Eggman #PAC-MAN #Ghosts #Mappy #Blaine #Blaine (Super Cape) #Braden #Braden (Super Cape) #Hane #Cheese Gun #Wyane #Wyane's Glider #Fire Glider #Ice Glider #BFWNN #BFWNN's Brother #Fuzzy #Carsy #Awesome Bird #Crazy Bird #Metalhead #Starmie #Rainbow Fists #Lil' Guy #Woodbud #Para Woodbud #Spike-Hat Woodbud #Fire Bud #Ice Bud #Electric Bud #Armored Bud #Magic Bud #Evil Blaine #King Woodbud #Royal King Woodbud #Robo-King Woodbud #Clampster #Boss Bug #Tikklovok #The Final Boss #The Final Boss (True Form) #Lepic #Swing Setter #Motorcyclist #Mushroom Mage #Elite Mushroom Mage #Ootama Makké #Chubby Cheeky #Chubby Cheeky Warrior #Chubby Cheeky Warrior (Relic Form) #Uncoded Blaine #Uncoded Blaine (Island Form) #Scarilern #Hauntudd #Mega Hauntudd #Dirt #Moist Dirt #Pebble #Rock #Boulder #Stick #Tree #Acorn #Peanut #Almond #Pistachio #Peanut Butter #